USS Valor RPG
by stoofyburgers
Summary: RPG(role playing game) about the USS Valor, a starfleet ship that's misson is to catch intergalactic criminals. Readers can try and join the crew!
1. intro!

UPDATE Hey everybody, and any new readers! More entries are now up! This is mostly for new readers, because you can find all of this information on: fleet, Altairian Encephalitis, betazoid, and Klingon are names we don't own. The Names of the OC's of course we do own. The chapters in this Fanfic are written by a number of people, who are part of the crew. 


	2. Accel's Arrest

Our first entry! The site is officially back up! On fanfiction.net they don't allow you to use certain signs; I have changed the stars to + signs. I hope you do the same because it took me forever! Also, things in italics don't show up. And if you put . . . in, it won't show up unless you put space in between each period. I hope you can make life a little easier for me. Anyway, first entry! Enjoy!  
  
These are the events leading to Cmdr. Accel and Fleet Capt. Adams leaving for the hearing and court martial of Cmdr. Accel.  
  
BEGIN COMPUTER RECORDING Capt. Warner, Cmdr. Rixx, Cmdr. Torres, Lt. Rogaine, and Lt. Bome are on the bridge. Cmdr. Accel is off duty in a hall of the Valor discussing something excitedly with a certain Lt. Coolidge.  
  
Warner: =/\= Captain to Cmdr. Accel, please report to the bridge.  
  
Accel: k +pauses then clicks badge again+ sir.  
  
+takes turbo lift to bridge+  
  
Warner: Commander, have you disposed of the gravicannon?  
  
Accel: (nervously) yes . . . all disposed of captain.  
  
Warner: Good, Lt. Rogaine will make sure of it, dismissed.  
  
+Accel goes back into the turbolift+  
  
Rixx: Captain, I sense he is lying.  
  
Warner: (annoyed more than usual) Well, Commander, we can't act on just your betazoid feelings. +pauses+ However, with a service record such as his, I suppose it's likely that you are correct. Computer, what is the location of Lt. Commander Vincent Accel?  
  
Computer: Science Lab 2.  
  
Warner: +clicks badge+ =/\= Bridge to Fleet Captain Adams, I think you ought to meet the 1st officer, Lt. Rogaine, and I at Science Lab 2, Commander Accel may need the services of a JAG officer.  
  
Adams: Acknowledged, I'll be there in a moment.  
  
Warner: Cmdr. Torres, you have the bridge.  
  
Adams, Rogaine, Rixx, and Warner are now outside Science Lab 2.  
  
Adams: Has Commander Accel not destroyed the Gravicannon?  
  
Warner: We believe so, Fleet captain. I summoned the Commander to the bridge and he claimed to have destroyed the Gravicannon, but Commander Rixx believes he is lying. Of course, I didn't act solely on her betazoid senses. Commander Accel has a history of such behaviors. He even served of the USS Madison, which...  
  
Adams: I am well aware of the Commander's service record and the significance of the USS Madison.  
  
Rogaine: (sort of smirking) He served on the Starfleet boot camp ship, sir?  
  
Warner: Yes he did, Lieutenant, and please call it the USS Madison, not 'the boot camp ship.' Now let's proceed into Science Lab 2. +they all enter Science Lab 2 and find Cmdr. Accel on the computer finally seeing the warning that went with the equation he was so happy about, apparently not hearing the others enter+  
  
Warner: (angrily) Commander Accel, what is it you are doing in Science Lab 2, off duty?  
  
Accel: +covers the computer+ uuummm...well, Captain, I'm...  
  
Adams: Disobeying a direct order? Lt. Rogaine, be prepared to arrest Commander Accel if need be. I'll contact the Starfleet JAG office. Captain, Commander, Lieutenant, you all may return to the bridge until I contact you. Captain, Commander, you both may be needed for Commander Accel's hearing if he is charged. And, Captain, I suggest you confine Commander Accel to his quarters.  
  
Warner: I agree, Fleet captain. Commander Accel, you are confined to your quarters until further notice. Lt. Rogaine, not that the Cmdr. is dangerous, but, escort him to his quarters, then return to the bridge.  
  
*** Adams recounting the events of Accel's misconduct to Admiral James A. Garfield, who is on screen, listening.  
  
Adams: . . . and the Captain has just confined him to quarters.  
  
Garfield: I see, has he been arrested?  
  
Adams: No, but he will be.  
  
Garfield: Good, then you will defend him in his hearing, Fleet captain.  
  
Adams: Very well then, Admiral. *Clicks badge*=/\= Adams to bridge, Cmdr. Accel needs to be officially arrested, Captain.  
  
Warner: Alright, Fleet Captain.  
  
***  
Adams is talking to Accel, who has been arrested.  
  
Adams: I've been assigned to defend you in your hearing.  
  
Accel: I thought you would be prosecuting, ma'm.  
  
Adams: I am the JAG officer on this ship, it's my job.  
  
Accel: Garfield? Like the little cat from the 'comic strip' on twenty-first century Earth? +laughing+  
  
Adams: No, and you will address me as Fleet Captain or ma'm. +pauses, then continues+ Admiral Garfield is named after James A. Garfield, a former president of the United States in 20th century Earth.  
  
Accel: Sorry, Fleet Captain.  
  
Adams: Alright, Commander. You will need to explain to me why you disobeyed the Captain's order. And, the prosecution will find character witnesses to testify from your past servitude on the +glances at paper+ USS Tyler, and, of course, the USS Madison. I will need to do the same. Is there anyone you might recommend?  
  
Accel: Yes, I think that...  
  
End computer recording Disclaimer: We don't own any of the names of stuff, like Reman and Starfleet. They belong to the star trek people and a bunch of aliens. The names of the main characters are ours though! 


	3. Bargaining

Read the 5/30 archives on fleet technology any- - Tanjun: surely you would not risk a man's life for. . . Rixx: (quietly) that's enough doctor *Tanjun shuts her mouth* Warner: we will not bargain that--- Rasoun: very well then. _udulacuey_ *rasoun goes off screen, and he will not answer any hails* ______________________________________________________________________ Unbeknownst to the crew, the following events happen at the Valerian government headquarters: Rasoun: Anything we get from them we can sell on the black market! This new mission will make us rich and--- *a valerian in the meeting speaks, his name is Mhminu* Mhminu: And you propose we steal it straight off their ship? We'll only be rich for a few days anyway--- Rasoun: SILENCE! Why not? I am sending you and 4 others. You and Florjuik will head this mission. Florjuik: Finally! I am heading this mission, and Mhminu, I don't want anything. . . Rasoun: Florjuik is right; I don't want to hear about crusades. I don't care who messes up, if they do it's on your head. Nothing must go wrong with this mission. I don't even know why I am allowing you to be part of this. Mhminu: yes sir. But sir, what about the klingons? They are growing in knowledge everyday; they know that the klingons are allied with the federation and. . . . Rasoun: THEY DO NOT! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU TELLING ME WHAT MY PEOPLE BELIEVE I WILL TELL THEM WHAT TO BELIEVE!!!! Mhminu: yes sir, of course sir. Do you want to me to call a doctor . . . your _Jibu_ sir; you must remember not to get angry. Rasoun: NO. Just, just, get the men together. Tomorrow you must be sent on your mission. END COMPUTER RECORDING Note: Jibu and udulacuey are valerian words; the jibu is a vital organ to the valerians. There heart (however in the valerian culture the heart does not ever refer to love) and Udulacuey is the goodbye, it means: Sleep with one eye open. Ha ha ha. 


	4. Defending Vincent

BEGIN COMPUTER RECORDING Star date: 073003 1200 hours Adams' Office *Adams and Accel are still talking; Adams is not getting the testimony she wants out of Accel. Accel is trying desperately to justify his reasons for disobeying orders*  
  
Adams: Commander, explain to me again why you did not follow orders.  
  
Accel: Well, Fleet captain, I wasn't exactly the Captain's favorite Lieutenant Commander and I wanted to get in his good graces with the Gravicannon. But he would not permit me to continue testing and said that it was an unauthorized experiment and I should destroy it. Also that Starfleet isn't ready for it. But I thought that it would be one of the best weapons for Starfleet if I could get it right. It can pinpoint certain. . .  
  
Adams: I don't need another explanation of what the Gravicannon can do Commander. I need the reason you didn't follow the Captain's orders.  
  
Accel: Well, I thought that I could prove him wrong and then he would agree with me. . .  
  
Adams: Commander, do you think the jury is going to buy into the defense that you just wanted to make the Captain happy? The prosecution will argue that you should have gone to the Captain first and had the experiment authorized.  
  
Accel: BUT NOBODY WANTED TO AUTHORIZE IT! THE CAPTAIN WOULDN'T! I EVEN ASKED! And it was a good idea, I HAD to test it. Good God! It was for Starfleet!  
  
Adams: There, now I have a defense fit for a jury. Well, a jury that is not comprised of mostly Vulcans. Vulcans would not buy into this; I believe the word is, hokiness. And, I remind you again, call me ma'm.  
  
Accel: Yes ma'm. . .WAIT! How is it we have a defense now!?  
  
Adams: I can argue that you made this experiment for Starfleet and that you tested it because no one else would. Then I can have witnesses to support why it would be useful. Why didn't you tell me that you had asked the Captain? That changes everything. And, Commander, angry outbursts such as yours do not become an intelligent life form, especially one in danger of being court-martialed by a Starfleet JAG lawyer.  
  
Accel: Yes ma'm.  
  
Adams: Now, there is the matter of your scarred service record and servitude on the USS Madison. You've been direspectful to authority and have taken experiments too far in the past. How can I defend against the character witnesses who'll say you don't belong in Starfleet? You told me that Lt. Coolidge would stick up for you, but that is certainly not enough.  
  
Accel: (almost unwillingly) Well, there were things that happened on the USS Tyler that got me transferred. . .  
  
Adams: Yes, Captain Taft said you were direspectful to authority and have taken experiments too far.  
  
Accel: Well . . . I'd rather not recount them because. . .  
  
Adams: Do you want to stay in Starfleet Commander? You said you did, but you are being uncooperative. I remind you of Attorney/Client privilege, anything you say to me I can't tell anyone else if you don't want me to.  
  
Accel: Fine. My disrespectfulness wasn't the reason I was transferred, it was because Captain Helen Taft was. . .  
  
Adams: What?  
  
Accel:*sigh* She was in love with me. . .  
  
END COMPUTER RECORDING  
  
To be continued. . . 


	5. Hail the Emperor!

BEGIN COMPUTER RECORDING stardate: 073103 0900 hours everyone is at their post on the bridge, Commander Rixx and the Captain are quietly discussing what to do about the valerians when five valerian beam aboard the ship! Rogaine has his phaser out, and stuns them before they know what happened*  
  
Warner: hail the emperor! =/\= Transporter chief, 6 to beam up off the bridge, into the brig. The valerians and Lt. Rogaine =/\= Lt. I'll meet you there.  
  
*In the government headquarters, the Emperor knows he has no choice but to answer the enterprise's hails, rasoun appears on screen*  
  
Random ensign: sir, the valerians were beamed aboard from the government headquarters!  
  
Warner: The federation will not stand for this! Emperor, you cannot blame your orders on these men! I know what an oppressive. . .  
  
*when the captain is done threatening the valerians, he meets Rogaine in the brig, Mhminu, the valerian trouble maker is anxious to talk to the captain*  
  
Mhminu: Sir! I request asylum on board this ship I want to go to earth! I was ordered down here you know. . .  
  
warner: *cutting him off* Asylum can be granted to you, The emperor had no choice but to admit *pausing, because he is so full of himself* that he ordered you here, after I was done with him. . .  
  
Mhminu: so I can go to earth?  
  
Warner: And anyone else who wants to leave. Do any of your comrades have the same. . . *losing his conceited demeanor he sees the looks on the other valerian's faces* I see. Well I warn you, that when you return I doubt you will live long enough to see your emperor taken out of power. . .  
  
*the other valerians remain solid, they are the elite set, Emperor Rasoun out of power is unfathomable*  
  
Warner: Return to your post Lt.  
  
END COMPUTER RECORDING 


	6. Warner's Lament

Captain's Log, supplemental.  
  
Damn. Accel is a loose cannon. He's been arrested. This is a stain on my already tarnished reputation. Adams isn't helping. I don't have to remind her that I don't want her around. She just likes to bother me about it. On second thought, she is right about Accel. He can't be trusted. I'd hate to have to defend him. She has to. Poor Vulcan. I almost feel sorry for her. A little too much, too. Damn.  
  
-Captain Simon Warner. 


	7. The Cure

BEGIN COMPUTER RECORDING stardate:081503 22:00 hours the captains office  
  
*the captain leans back from what he was working on and shuts his eyes. suddenly, a container is beamed onto his desk. a note, written with scrawled handwriting is attached* warner: what the?! =/\=Lt. Rogaine! some kind of container was just beamed into my office! where did it come from?=/\=  
  
Rogaine:=/\= somewhere on Valeria 5 sir, we cannot pinpoint the exact location=/\=  
  
warner:=/\= send a security team in here now!=/\= *he carefully picks up the note, it reads: -we heard about your problem, this is what you need.  
-Grok*  
  
Warner: =/\= Dr. Tanjun, please report to my office immediately =/\=  
  
END COMPUTER RECORDING  
  
-commander Rixx 


	8. Righteous Rantings

Personal Log Fleet Captain Adams:  
  
The Captain continues to be frustrated with my presence. He seems to be under the notion that I am only on the ship to watch him and that perhaps when I am done doing that, I will be re-assigned. This is not so, of course. A JAG lawyer is valuable to such a mission as the Valor's. It would be an inconvenience to bring all suspected criminals to star bases. Prosecuting them on the Valor is much simpler; even though an accused party can choose his/her own council if they wish and that means that the Valor must frequently be receiving defense lawyers.  
  
I am the defense lawyer in this case and this does make me wonder why Cmdr. Accel has not requested another lawyer. In my experience, emotional beings especially humans and betazoids feel it necessary that their lawyers like them or at least believe they are innocent. This has happened to me more than once, even when I believed the accused was innocent (hence, I usually prefer prosecuting). However, being a Vulcan and a lawyer, I do not understand the reasons for humans wanting different council; all lawyers are sworn to defend or prosecute whoever is assigned to them; regardless of personal attachment (none of which I care to have to anything but Starfleet). -Adams 


	9. One way Street

BEGIN COMPUTER RECORDING Stardate: 081503 1300 hours Adam's Office  
  
*Adams and Accel are still on the ship discussing Capt. Helen Taft*  
  
Adams: What?   
  
Accel: Yes ma'm, she was in love with me and transferred me out of her command for that reason.  
  
Adams: So, commander, you are telling me that you were not disrespectful of authority; that this is a classic case of fraternization. The Captain loves you but can't act on her emotions because you are under her command. So, she transfers you under false pretenses. I have one question for you, commander: Why would the Captain transfer you to the USS Madison using the reason that you were disrespectful of authority? Why would she ruining your service record?   
  
Accel: Well, actually, I was rather hot headed. . .  
  
Adams: Hot headed?  
  
Accel: I was prone to angry outbursts, and I got so wrapped up in my work that I forgot I was in Starfleet sometimes. I love what I do Fleet Captain. But that isn't the point. You see, ma'm, I was not in love with Captain Taft. She came to my quarters one day and told me how she felt and then she grabbed me, and, of course, I tried to stop her ma'm. However, she did not relent and told me how madly she loved me. . .  
  
Adams: Continue commander.  
  
Accel: Well, this is a painful memory Fleet Captain; I thought I'd never have to tell anyone else. Anyway, I threatened to call security, but she took the badge from me and called security herself. My best friend, Lieutenant Andrew Jackson, was the Security Chief. He and another officer were soon in my quarters. Captain Taft told them that she had been passing by my quarters and had wanted to inquire whether or not I had finished an experiment. The Captain said that I became frustrated because I believed that she was rushing me. She told Lt. Jackson that I had then gotten angry and thrown a tiny plush Garfield toy at her. I collect them ma'm, I always had an interest in Garfield from the 21st century Earth comic strip. I have a cat just like Garfield. Anyway, Captain Taft had knocked the stuffed Garfield off my table, and it was easy to believe her story for the other security officer, but Andrew, I mean Lt. Jackson, wasn't certain. However, the Captain ordered him to apprehend me (though she never officially had me punished), and as he did so, he caught sight of the very light pink lipstick that was on the right side of my lip. The lipstick was so light that no one could see it except those in immediate contact with me. However, instead of him suspecting the truth, he suspected that I had come on to Captain Taft instead of the other way around. This was because the only reason I got to know the Captain was with Lt. Jackson. He wanted to spend as much time with her as humanly possible because he was in love with her. He always brought me along to talk to her though because he was so nervous, which is how Captain Taft eventually fell in love with me. He assumed that the Captain had lied about my reaction to her being in my quarters because she was ashamed of what really happened. He thought I had sexually assaulted her. Later, the lieutenant confronted me. We got into an argument that ended our friendship, and later, Captain Taft decided to further the problem by getting into a secret relationship with him. Things got worse, and finally the Captain had to transfer me to the USS Madison so that no one would trust me and her secret would stay safe. +at this point, Accel is ashamed and is shaking slightly with his head bowed down+  
  
Adams: Fraternization and sexual assault eh? Other than Lt. Jackson and Capt. Taft, are there witnesses to prove this?  
  
Accel: Yes, well not anymore actually. There was one person; Captain Dwight D. Eisenhower of the USS Madison, but he was murdered a month ago after a rendezvous with the USS Tyler. He had overheard a conversation between Lt. Jackson and Captain Taft. I also heard the conversation. I saw him listening, and then I saw Captain Taft come out and see him, she said something to him very quietly. She seemed angry. I resumed walking in the opposite direction and she never saw me. This happened right before I was transferred. Wait a minute, you trust me right? After all you're supposed to defend me.  
  
Adams: Yes, you would not make up such a story. Are you prepared let a judge and jury know what you've told me Commander?  
  
Accel: Uuuuummm  
  
Adams: Let me inform you that you must testify if you want to stay in Starfleet, and if you testify I will ask you about this. Besides, if these people have committed crimes, they should not be in Starfleet.  
  
Accel: Alright ma'm.  
  
Adams: Good, now we need to travel to the USS Tyler and the USS Madison to gather evidence needed to make your case.  
  
Accel: I have but one question.  
  
Adams: Yes?  
  
Accel: Who will feed my cat while I'm gone? END COMPUTER RECORDING 


	10. Captain's Perogative

BEGIN LOG ENTRY  
  
Captain's Log, Captain Simon Warner Recording.  
  
Now Adams wants me to contact the USS Tyler and the USS Madison to get some background information on Accel. I've already offered to connect to them via subspace, but she insists that the three crew meet in person. Also, I've been having trouble with Major General Shirat and these Valerians who just requested asylum. I've decided to grant them asylum, but Shirat claims this is his jurisdiction, so he's put in a formal request to starfleet that I deny asylum. On a lighter note, our sick Ensign has been revived to normal thanks to a mysterious donation by someone named Grok. I intend to find out who this man is, and thank him formally. He saved me a lot of trouble. I'm tired. Long day today. I'm gonna get some sleep before something dramatic happens. END LOG ENTRY   
  
BEGIN COMPUTER RECORDING Scene: Warner's Quarters. He's just finished his log entry and is about to get into bed. The doorbell rings. Warner scoffs and shuffles his feet over to the door. It opens, and it's Major General Shirat.   
  
Warner: Not now, Shirat.   
  
Shirat: I must protest. Those men must not be allowed to remain here!   
  
Warner: Dammit, General, it's 2200hrs! I've been up since 0500 and I really don't have the energy to argue with you right now. Now get out of my quarters or get off my ship!   
  
Shirat: I'm not moving until you give me a good reason to let those men stay here.   
  
Warner: Because I said so.   
  
Shirat: I outrank you, Captain.   
  
Warner: Like hell you do! You're not even really Starfleet. This is my ship. I have perogitive. If you have a problem, talk to Adams.   
  
Shirat: I am a flag officer! I demand that you give me the proper respect.   
  
Warner: And I demand that you let me get a little sleep. Good Night, Shirat!  
  
(Taps a button near the door and locks the door shut, almost closing it on Shirat's head.)   
  
END COMPUTER RECORDING  
  
BEGIN COMPUTER RECORDING   
  
Scene: The brig, the next day. Accel sits in his cell behind a force field. Warner stands on the other side, angry.   
  
Warner: Do you understand the position you put me in? What's Starfleet going to say? I get command of this vessel, and within a week, you've disobeyed an a direct order and put this ship in potential danger.   
  
Accel: I don't want to talk to you right now.   
  
Warner: I'm your Captain. I order you to explain your actions.   
  
Accel: Too bad. I've been relieved of duty. You can't order me around anymore.   
  
Warner: *Disgusted, he turns around and leaves. In the corridor, he runs into Shirat* Not you.   
  
Shirat: I don't like being cut off in the middle of a conversation, Captain.   
  
Warner: This decision isn't negotiable. I'm granting them asylum, in fact, I'm on my way to speak to them right now, if you'll excuse me-   
  
Shirat: I think not, Captain. I'm not through with you.   
  
Warner: I don't care! Talk to Adams if you feel like complaining, I'm sure she would agree with you! *Walks into the turbolift, leaving Shirat behind*   
  
END COMPUTER RECORDING 


	11. The Commander and The Cat

BEGIN COMPUTER RECORDING  
  
Stardate: 081703 1200 hours *Accel and Adams are in her office, Accel stands up.*  
  
Adams: Are you certain nobody can feed your cat?  
  
Accel: Yes, I already asked everyone. The only person who could feed Garfield was Lt. Bome and, well, I don't trust him with my cat, Fleet Captain.  
  
Adams: And why is that Commander? Never mind, forget I asked. Your cat is your problem. Find someone to feed it.  
  
Accel: Well, actually . . . I was hoping maybe you would permit the cat to travel to the Tyler and Madison, ma'm.  
  
Adams: There is no one to feed it, Cmdr.?  
  
Accel: No one, ma'm.  
  
Adams: Request granted, you may have your cat come. Now go pack your things.*Accel leaves* =/\=Commander Rixx, come to my office=/\=  
  
Rixx: =/\=on my way=/\=  
  
+Rixx enters+  
  
Adams: I'll need to ask you some questions about Commander Accel's behavior regarding the Gravicannon.  
  
Rixx: Alright.  
  
END COMPUTER RECORDING 


	12. A Ship to Die For

BEGIN COMPUTER RECORDING  
  
Star date: 081703 1100 hours *General Shirat enters the Turbo lift and ends up meeting Commander Rixx for the first time*  
  
Shirat: You're the 1st officer eh?  
  
Rixx: Yes. Allow me to welcome you to the Valor Sir.  
  
Shirat: Thank you. It's been a rough first week for you guys. . .  
  
Rixx: With all due respect sir, I understand that you are making it a lot rougher. I agree with the captain on giving those prisoners asylum, IF they ask for it. Only one of them has. I don't think you should deny them freedom, they did not decide to come to this ship, it was either that. . . or death.  
  
Shirat: Ha! I'd've picked death if I'd known that this ship was full of nut jobs. . I'm talking to Fleet Captain Adams on this one; I hear she has some sense. . .  
  
*The turbo lift door opens and Rixx exits on to the bridge*  
  
END COMPUTER RECORDING* 


	13. Asylum

BEGIN COMPUTER RECORDING Star date: 081803 1500 hours *Adams is asking Rixx questions about the events that occurred earlier. She is getting the answers she wants; suddenly, Shirat enters looking frustrated.*  
  
Shirat: I need to see you, Fleet Captain  
  
Adams: Is it an emergency, General? I am currently working on a case and I can't be interrupted.  
  
Shirat: Yes, of course it's an emergency! There are some Valerians on board who wish to seek asylum aboard the Valor.  
  
Adams: I have heard, their mission was intended to be to take over the ship. What about this is so urgent you have to interrupt my investigation, General?  
  
Shirat: Well, Fleet Captain, Captain Warner plans to grant it to them!  
  
Adams: And?  
  
Shirat: Well, we can't do that!  
  
Adams: And why not, General? Starfleet does not turn it's back on those who ask for help, it isn't a violation of the Prime Directive when they were authorized to board . . .  
  
Shirat: But they were authorized so that they could take over our ship! How they got aboard is really. . .  
  
Adams: Not an issue in this case. General, why don't you focus your energies on acquiring information about the criminal who has been disrupting the transporter beams on Klingon ships? Three Klingons have already died, it's time Starfleet got involved. *Shirat is extremely frustrated, Adams, in contrast, is giving her usual cool stare and superior attitude. She turns around as if to continue speaking with Rixx*  
  
Shirat: I thought that perhaps you would be more logical on this issue, Fleet Captain. But I guess your Vulcan heritage has failed you this time. Just wait and see what happens if Starfleet grants these Valerians asylum. Just wait.  
  
Adams: (still calm and cold) Get out of my office.  
  
Shirat: (angry) You sound just like Captain. See you around ship.  
  
Rixx: *rixx seems to be in pain* Aah. . .  
  
Adams: Are you feeling well, Commander?  
  
Rixx: I'm fine, continue.  
  
END COMPUTER RECORDING 


	14. Valerians Vs Mhminu

BEGIN COMPUTER RECORDING  
  
Star date: 081803  
  
:: the brig:: 2300 hours Rogaine and Rixx are going in to check on the prisoners when Rixx suddenly falls to her knees  
  
Rixx: AUUGGH!. . . splitting pain. . . aaugh. . .  
  
Rogaine: *clicking badge* sickbay, to the brig!  
  
::Sickbay:: 2300 hours Rogaine, Rixx, and Nurse Abramowitz rush in with Mhminu, he is badly hurt, with injuries everywhere.  
  
Tanjun: What happened??!!!  
  
Rogaine: Another prisoner jumped him for wanting to go to earth, at least that's what he says. He is falling in and out of consciousness.  
  
Rixx: I have to go. . . . *in broken and slurred speech* bye. . .  
  
*Rogaine puts him on the table. While Rixx half drags herself out.*  
  
Tanjun: *going over him with a laser* he only has bruises and some really nasty lacerations. Maybe a broken bone or two. You can go now Lt.  
  
*Rogaine leaves, and Mhminu, the valerian, wakes up, It's awhile before Mhminu is comfortable enough to start talking to Tanjun*  
  
Mhminu: You know, when I learned standard, I found I thought I knew the meaning of a word, and then it would get redefined. . .  
  
Tanjun: *fixing his broken rib* What do you mean?  
  
Mhminu: Well a word is being redefined now.  
  
Tanjun: what?  
  
Mhminu: The word beautiful, I thought I knew what it meant until I saw you.  
  
Tanjun: *a smile flashes, but then she pretends to busy herself with the computer readings*  
  
END COMPUTER RECORDING 


	15. Emphatic Powers

BEGIN COMPUTER RECORDING  
  
Personal Log Commander Rixx:  
  
- I agree with the captain about General Shirat, I want him off this ship. I don't know why he even belongs here. As for this Grok Person, I can feel thoughts resting heavy on the container he sent, and not just Captain Warner's and Ensign Robertson's, his thoughts also. As a Klingon, I am sure he is wondering whether his donation is being used, whether he has restored this man to "honor".  
  
  
Lately, with tensions so high on the ship, my emphatic powers and telepathic powers are becoming . . . painful . . . today, I was in the Fleet Captain's office and she was feeling so much rage at the General for insulting her heritage, it was causing me a headache. Vulcan emotions are so intense . . . at least the prisoners are going to be granted asylum.  
  
End Personal log  
  
END COMPUTER RECORDING  
  
-Commander Rixx 


	16. General Shirat

BEGIN COMPUTER RECORDING  
  
*Adams is in her quarters watching her pet sehlat dig a hole in it's little section of the room (a cute, furry animal from Vulcan that looks like a miniature bear).*  
  
Warner: =/\= Fleet Captain, please meet me in my ready room. There is an issue of importance to be discussed=/\=  
  
Adams:=/\=On my way=/\=  
  
*they are in the Captain's ready room*  
  
Adams: I was going to request to see you as well, Captain. I think we need to discuss some. . .  
  
Warner: Yes, I know General Shirat. You have agreed to grant asylum, Fleet Captain?  
  
Adams: Yes, of course. However, that is not why I wish to speak with you, Captain.  
  
Warner: Then why, ma'm?  
  
Adams: Commander Accel tells me that you visited him in the brig. As his lawyer, I must ask you to refrain from speaking to him. You are a witness for the prosecution and you cannot discuss his trial with anyone but whoever Admiral Garfield has chosen to prosecute.  
  
Warner: *being forced to admit the Fleet Captain is right* I see, I apologize, Fleet Captain. But you must understand my position, it's my first week of command on the Valor and one of my officers has already interrupted our mission, ma'm.  
  
Adams: Don't do it again, Captain. And there is one other thing I must speak with you about.  
  
Warner: Yes?  
  
Adams: Would you mind seeing that General Shirat is busying himself with tracking down the person responsible for disrupting Klingon transporters, Captain? That will keep him from making more complaints about granting the Valerians asylum.  
  
Warner: Yes. Oh, and Fleet Captain. You and the Commander will be leaving to go aboard the USS Tyler in two days. The prosecuting lawyer will be boarding the ship then as well.  
  
Adams: Very well then, I will alert the Commander.  
  
END COMPUTER RECORDING 


End file.
